The present invention relates to wet shaving and in particular to razors used during the course of such shaving.
Representative prior art razors are disclosed and claimed in a pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 180,756 filed Aug. 25, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,227 by Chen et al entitled IMPROVED CLEAN-OUT MECHANISM FOR TWIN BLADE SHAVING UNIT and in a pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 108,747 filed Dec. 31, 1979, by Bowman et al entitled RAZOR BLADE ASSEMBLY WITH MOVABLE COVER CAP.
The '747 case is directed to a low cost disposable wet razor having a blade cover or cap which, although permanently attached to the razor, is slidable to and fro to cover and uncover the blade edges.
The '756 case is directed to a "clean-out" blade or fin combined with a blade spacer where the clean-out blade is movable between fixed razor blades to purge the razor blades of shaving debris.
A particular feature of the present invention is the provision of a novel mechanical combination between a blade cover and a clean-out fin.
A special feature of the invention is the provision of a driving connection between the cover and the clean-out fin such that when the cover is moved in a predetermined direction the clean-out blade is also moved.
A still further feature of the invention is the provision of a "lost motion" connection between the cover and the clean-out fin facilitating motion of the clean-out fin independently of motion of the cover.